Polymer (macromolecular) materials have been increasingly used in various fields. In such circumstances, the surface or interface characteristics of a polymer become important depending on each field in addition to properties of the polymer as a matrix. For example, the use of a fluorine compound having a low surface energy as a surface modifier is expected to improve characteristics relating to surface/interface control, such as water/oil repellency, antifouling properties, non-adhesive properties, separation properties, mold releasability, slippage, abrasion resistance, anti-reflectivity, and chemical resistance, and various fluorine compounds have been developed.
For the surfaces of various displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays (PDPs), and touch panels, various plastic films having a hard coat layer for preventing scratches are used. To the hard coat layer, fingerprint marks and dirt readily adhere, and the fingerprint marks and dirt attached are difficult to be removed. Such marks and dirt greatly reduce the visibility of images on the display or impair the appearance of the display. In particular, a user directly touches the surface of a touch panel with fingers, and thus there is a great demand for the surface to which fingerprint marks are unlikely to adhere and from which fingerprint marks are easily removed if adhere.
As a hard coat layer-forming coating solution for forming such a hard coat layer, a hard coat layer-forming composition containing a silicone compound and/or a fluorine compound is specifically disclosed. The composition is irradiated with active energy rays to form a cured layer, which has excellent antifouling properties and slippage (Patent Document 1). A coating-forming curable composition containing a fluorine-containing highly branched polymer and a perfluoropolyether compound and/or a silicone compound is also disclosed. The composition is used to form a hard coat film, which has excellent surface characteristics such as fingerprint resistance (Patent Document 2). A coating composition containing a branched polymer having polysiloxane side chains is further disclosed. The composition is used to form a macromolecular molded article, which can maintain anti-adhesion and dirt repellency properties for a long period of time (Patent Document 3).